


I'm going to make this place your home

by Anomaly1003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Cute Kids, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: An AU story where everything in DT17 went the way it was except two strange creatures called 'Humans' are Mysteriously get transported to Duckberg and join the Duck family in their adventures. The longer summary is in the first chapter. Cannon Series rewrite. SLASH. MxM I don't own anything except my two OC's.Oc x Scrooge    Oc x Louie.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck/Original Male Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'm going to make this place your home

**Name:** Mason Foster

**Age:** 28

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'9''

**Appearance:** Dark-caramel skin. Short black curled-wavey hair. Scruffy dark stubble. Emerald-green eyes. An ear-piercing at the top of his right ear and one piercing on his left brow. Everyday wear is a black muscle shirt, tan travelers bag with straps across his chest, dark tan baggy pants, and brown hiker boots.

**Personality:** Flirtatious, charming, cheeky, caring, sarcastic, stubborn, short-tempered, big-heart, intelligent.

**Voice Actor:** Ryan Reynolds

**Love interest/Crush:** Scrooge

* * *

**Name:** Daniel Foster

**Age:** 9

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** a tad shorter than Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

**Appearance:** Light-tan skin. Freckles across his face, neck, shoulders, and arms. Short-cherry red hair with a quiff/cowlick on the front. Emerald-green eyes (Same as Mason). Everyday wear is a bright-yellow long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves. A tan open vest. Tan-hiking shorts and faint-green hiking boots. Carries a brown one-strap bag around his shoulder.

**Personality:** Bubbly, perky, kind, heart of gold, sweet, playful, short-tempered if pushed too far, intelligent.

**Voice Actor:** (Imagine his voice as young Simba from The Lion King)

**Love interest/Crush:** Louie (Other way around, Louie like him.)

* * *

**Longer Summary:**

What would have happed during their travel to Atlantis The Duck family and crew happen to upon a mysterious stowaway in their Sub, a strange creature they have never seen before. A human. After coming in contact with a cursed gem in his world, Mason Foster and his son Daniel are transported to another world. Mason ends up in the Sub with Scrooge and the rest of his crew while Daniel ends up in the Sub Donald is aboard on. From there on out, and having no idea or way to get back to their own world, Mason and Daniel settle in McDuck Manor (Scrooge was reluctant to have them there but he was not heartless to have them homeless). The two then join the family on their many adventures and soon discover that this world may have been the place they have been searching for years. A place they can call home.

Mason highly skilled adventure, treasure hunter, and thief in his world. Raised in a family that hardly paid any attention or cared for him he ended up running away at age 12. Mason tried his hardest to stay on the right side of the law, staying in school and doing multiple jobs to save some money. However, fate was cruel to him as he encountered too many betrayals, backstabbers, and liers that cost him his entire savings until one day he had enough. He began to steal and found that he was highly skilled and stealthy at it. Stealing small trinkets and auction them off to the highest bidder. Pretty soon the game grew bigger which meant big targets so he began to target hidden treasure from all over the world. His name and his fortune grew and by the time he was 16 he was the most successful thief of his time. When he turned 19 his son Daniel was born. A happy accident with a one-night stand and Mason was quick to take his son with him. Family meant everything to him. With the way he grew up he was determined that he was not going to be like his family and give Daniel the life Mason never had. There is no treasure that comes close to Daniel.

Daniel is one of the sweetest kids ever to walk the planet. Being the son of famous thief Daniel has also inherited certain traits. He and his dad travel to many places in search for treasure to sell away. He is very quick on his feet and can handle himself in almost any situation (Mason trains him to be repaired for anything.) He has the kindest heart but dont confuse that for him being weak, if pushed too far he can be anyone's deadliest nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a Ducktales fanfic that involved humans traveling to their world. There are not a lot of them out there.
> 
> What do you guys think? Is this something you would read?
> 
> Leave a review to tell me what you think of it!


End file.
